Azamuki
Background Azamuki is a dragon that was born around the time of the Sage of Six Paths, as such she claims to have met him. She said that she was able to learn how to manipulate the elements Wind and Fire with his help. Originally, her name was a different, more dragon sounding name, however, she was given the name Azamuki or "Deception" by the early shinobi for her ability to lure humans into her den before eating them. It was by doing this that she met Danshaku Genso, and was impressed by his ability to protect himself from her fire and wind. After hearing of his plans of wanting to go and find deeper meaning to his life as well as a deeper understanding of the world that lay around him, she decided to join him on his quest. Since then, they have planned to go to the Great Tree of Knowledge that lie in the center of the fledgling village of Shinrigakure. Order of the Tree After arriving at Shinrigakure, they decide to found the Order of the Tree, in order to protect the most valuable resource of Shinri. After becoming co-leader, she and Danshaku met with the Shinrikage to discuss how to coordinate with the Shinri ANBU, and they later decided that it would be best to merge the ANBU (made up of Furasshu and Tairo) with the Order of the Tree (Danshaku, Lyon, Azamuki, and one other) to create Shinri's ANBU. Afterwards, Azamuki and Furasshu become the co-leaders of the new Order of the Tree. She then confesses her love to Danshaku, who returns to her a his own confession of love. They are now a couple, and it is rumored that Azamuki is pregnant with their first child. Personality She is shown at the beginning to be highly arrogant, often feeling herself to be superior to the shinobi that she devoured over the years. It was also shown that she has a dark sense of humor, often toying with the shinobi that she ate. However, once she met Danshaku, she became more open, and was curious about joining him on his mission to find, the a deeper meaning and greater knowledge. She has since grown to care greatly about his well-being, even to the point that is suggest that she has romantic feelings for him. She also loves to read and learn about the world around her, and how it has changed, though she hid this passion from everyone except Danshaku, her lover and fellow scholar. Appearance In her dragon form, she is wingless, with white scales and a green hair that goes all the way down her back, stopping short of her tail. Azamuki also has two long golden horns that rise from the top of her head, completed by long flowing whiskers that stretch from her face. In her human form she has white hair that flows past her shoulders, to match with light green eyes and olive skin. She also were a dark green tunic. In this form she is described as beautiful by Danshaku, to the point that he is tempted to kiss her and never let her go. In her final form, the Dragon Warrior, she wears a red dress that goes to about her knees with a golden necklace. She also wears red boots with short black leggings. Lastly, she has a golden crown with a green emerald around her forehead, and a tanto strapped to her left hip, held in a golden case. Abilities